


how about that?

by sensai



Category: Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun | My Little Monster
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i love yamaken honestly, they're actually together, they're naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensai/pseuds/sensai
Summary: A tender chuckle escaped from his mouth, reminiscing about his high school days and how he had always, although secretly, longed for this. "How about that, fucker?" He said to himself, proudly, but rather to Yamaken, his old young self.
Relationships: Mizutani Shizuku/Yamaguchi Kenji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	how about that?

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this when i was drunk and had just finished the manga. in all honesty, I fell in love with yamaken's character and came with the idea that he deserved more. 
> 
> post!haru&shizuku breakup - kenji and shizuku are actually happy and sexy together. i guess this is placed in their third year of university or so. 
> 
> actually, i have some more ideas to write for this couple in this setting. if you liked this and are curious, please let me know and i would be happy to provide this couple some justice.

The timid sun rays successfully peeked through the curtains and it stirred Kenji in his deep slumber. He released an annoyed hum, moving his head to the side and smiling softly when the familiar aroma hit him. They had been together for almost a year now, but he could never get tired of the alluring vanilla scent that Shizuku always smelled of. She was sleeping soundly over his chest, thin arms wrapped around his torso in a tight cuddle.

A smile broke on his pinkish lips, that he noticed were still tingling from the passionate kisses Shizuku showered him with last night. Kenji sighed softly, the feeling of relaxation and pure happiness bubbling on his chest and eventually spreading all over his body. Mizutani Shizuku was laying beside him, naked, impossibly close to him. Their legs were tangled together, her breasts squeezed against his firm chest. A tender chuckle escaped from his mouth, reminiscing about his high school days and how he had always, although secretly, longed for this. _How about that, fucker?_ He said to himself, proudly, but rather to Yamaken, his old young self.

He raised one of his hands slowly, careful not to wake up Shizuku from her sleep as he gently grazed one of his fingertips through the soft curves that adorned her hips. She was soft, warm and so damn sexy. Kenji used to think he had absolutely no idea how he came to fall for Shizuku back in his teen days, but after a year by her side, the reasons were as clear as water for him.

He had given up on Shizuku after he confessed for the second time, bitterly remembering how she had chosen Haru over him at the time. They decided to stay friends, though, as they were way too smart to let feelings like such get in the way of what was a beautiful friendship, after all. They _just_ got along so well and actually spent a lot of time together laughing over coffee at their university. As time passed, Kenji had actually learned how to be close to Shizuku without making her uncomfortable or have her suspect ulterior motives. True to that, he actually believed he had moved on and actually had an intention to be her friend.

Kenji, genuinely, had no secret desires to be the subject of Shizuku’s affection so it hit him by surprise when Shizuku casually commented that she and Haru had broken up. This took place in the middle of their first year of university, and Kenji did nothing about it. Possibly because of his pride, he says now, but, back in the day, he dismissed it as _I don’t love her anymore so why the fuck should I do something_ _about it,_ kind of thing.

“I suppose I grew tired of walking behind him. He was always so full of energy, filled to the brim with weird ideas that I thought were charming. I just started trying too hard and found myself being too tired to give a damn ‘bout him. It just hit me that love wasn’t enough to change myself just to keep a smile on his face.” She had said that day, a sad smile dangling on her doll-like lips.

Shizuku had always been upfront, maybe a wee bit _too_ honest, but Kenji knew she saved this kind of thought to share with him only. That afternoon, he hugged her tightly as small tears ran down her cheeks along with the realisation that she had fallen out of love. Kenji kind of knew this would happen someday, because he, very possibly, knew Shizuku better than anyone.

They got even closer after that.

It was only natural for them to fall in love, Shizuku said the other day, making Kenji blush with embarrassment before setting his mug on the coffee table and moving towards her to pepper her face with loving kisses. It wasn’t a lie, of course. It progressed very smoothly along with the even more frequent meetups, his arm over her shoulders, and a shy smile on her part. She had matured and was not as stupid with her feelings anymore and, in all honesty, Kenji reluctantly thanked Haru in his mind for giving her a bit of experience with love. Not that he has to stop himself from gagging when thinking about his girlfriend with that guy.

Kenji had decided not to think anything about their closeness, or rather, refused to. However, he was not as awkward or jumpy compared to when he was 16 so of course, as long as Shizuku did not object to having him so close to her, he would not back away.

He was certain that, as history stated, Shizuku only saw him as a sexless friend rather than the handsome man he had become. His pale blonde hair was longer now and wore it in a small thin ponytail more often than not. He had grown, standing tall at 184cm of height and even worked out enough to get rid of his slender frame. His girlfriend had complained more than once that he was way too tall, and it was bothersome when she wanted to kiss him.

_Oh, man_ … the things Shizuku did to him.

Shizuku had grown too, obviously. She got rid of the pigtails and changed it for a ponytail or nothing at all, reaching her shoulders when she wore it down. Kenji was delighted to discover that Shizuku was actually curvier than she seemed, as it all hid under her flowery dresses or comfortable t-shirts. She actually had a nice butt, and Kenji did not miss any opportunity of giving it an encouraging pat when Shizuku seemed to be fine with it.

His hand now laid firmly over her waist, playful fingers nudging her under breasts as he buried his nose on her hair. Shizuku mumbled something similar to _hmm_ as her eyes fluttered open, long eyelashes casting shadows over her cheekbones as she recognized Kenji as the first thing she saw that morning.

“Hey, babe.” She whispered, her arms tightening around him while humming contently.

She had taken a liking for pet names, Kenji thought while moving his face away from her hair to share a look at her sleepy face. She had heard the term _babe_ from a cashier in a coffee shop six months ago when the girl behind the counter openly praised Kenji for his looks. _“What a babe!”_ She had said. As a result, curiosity had gotten to her and he remembers laughing when he discovered Shizuku searching the meaning of babe in a way too old dictionary. Since then, she regularly addresses him as babe because she thought it fitted him.

Back to the present, Shizuku’s eyes were still half-closed, cheeks reddened from the heat of summer, and some dry saliva pooled around the corners of her lips.

_Goddamn. Way too dangerous_.

Kenji shot her a happy grin as she settled herself more comfortably, her hands reaching for his biceps. “Good morning, beautiful.” He replied, leaning forward to steal a quick kiss to start off a good day.

He was caught flying low when Shizuku actually deepened the kiss, nails slightly digging into his skin. Kenji broke the kiss with an amused chuckle, raising a curious eyebrow. “Again? Seriously?”

“It is even more surprising to me that I can’t seem to get enough of you.” She had immediately replied, her voice firm with a slight playful undertone. “Are you some kind of drug scientists have not discovered yet?”

Kenji blushed, resting his head on the pillow as he watched Shizuku snuggle closer to him. His girlfriend had been insatiable ever since their seventh month together. He wondered if it was some kind of silent promise on her part because he was actually quite shocked when Shizuku started to seduce him almost on a daily basis. He never, _ever,_ imagined, even in his wildest and most unrealistic dreams, that she would be this _horny_ for him. To make things clear, he has actually been getting laid at least three times a week for the past three months. 

He had actually imagined it would be difficult to get Shizuku to agree to kiss him in the first place.

_It’s not like I’m complaining._

He tilted his head in Shizuku’s direction, puckering his lips to request a kiss. She happily gave it to him, and Kenji took the chance to pin Shizuku under him, forearms resting on the bed, and successfully caging her between his arms.

“For some reason, you look pretty sexy when you just have woken up,” Shizuku whispered, a malicious smile on the corner of her lips.

He loved her bluntness. It made him feel powerful.

“I fucking love you,” Kenji replied, running his lips through her jawline, eyes getting darker to the thought of what was about to come.

“I fucking love you too.” Shizuku laughed, almost too sweetly while tipping her head back, effectively giving Kenji a green light.


End file.
